runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cave of Doom
Veedi Limstrood awoke in a strange location. Her surroundings were that of a cave, and stalagmites and stalactites were all around her. She felt chains tying her to the wall. A strange green liquid that was similar in appearance to swamp water had formed a large pool in the centre of the cave. Veedi's vision was slightly distorted, but now it was coming back into focus, as was her memory. Veedi had been captured by the ogres in Yanille and had been took to what they had called the "Cave of Doom". All around the cave were ogres, dressed in brutal-looking outfits stained with blood. From the other side of the cave, a large blue shape began to emerge from the darkness. A dragon. It edged ever closer and soon it was meters away, and that is where it stopped. The beast had large red eyes, the colour of rubies, and it opened its mouth to show a collection of pointed teeth, all so sharp that it made Veedi's heart pound ever quicker. It let out a large breath of fire which shot towards her, causing her to turn away and shut her eyes. The flames did not hit her, but hit the wall next to her and a scream rang out. She turned her head to the left where the flames hit, she saw a scorched skeleton. "Oh my Saradomin," Veedi murmured. The ogres advanced on the dragon who Veedi now saw was tied in chains, and the ogres led it away, back to where it had came from. "I'll be next," said a voice from the right. Veedi quickly turned her head to the right. A frail looking man in torn wizard's robes was chained up. "Who are you?" Veedi asked. "I used to be the Head Wizard at the Wizards' Guild in Yanille. Who are you?" The wizard asked. "I'm Veedi Limstrood, I came from the Tree Gnome Stronghold in search of work in Yanille-" "And you were captured? You've been out for over a day." "Really? They must have drugged me. I was captured, but not initially. I went into your guild and was asked to collect runes, but when I got back they were gone, and I was captured." "How was my guild? Were all my fellow wizards okay?" "Yes, yes. They were all in good condition, apart from the worry about you they were fine." "They are so kind, now how are they coping with a hierarchy?" "Well one wizard named Norbert has took over, but I do not know any of the others' names." "Ah, Norbert. He was always like a son to me, oh how I miss him." "They miss you very much as well, they think you are dead." "Well that is no surprise, especially as this is the Cave of Doom." "Can we escape in any way?" "I'm afraid not. This is not called the Cave of Doom for no reason, as you can clearly see around you. They capture more poor souls every day, and place them where the ones who have been killed were placed." "You mean I'm on the same spot as someone who was killed?" "Yes, a barbarian woman named Klaria. She had fire in her stomach and was determined to break free, but she never did." "Well I swear to you, Head Wizard, that we will break free." "Oh that's very kind of you, but I'm afraid we have no chance of escape. And please, call me Henry." "Well Henry, you may have given up all hope, but I certainly haven't. I'm getting out of here, and so are you!" "Well good luck with your insane scheme, but don't expect to complete it." ---- Tarqinder was angry, and was seeking revenge. Mark Theobald had to be near, as did Tarqinder's belongings. His backpack felt a lot lighter now all his items had been removed. As he pasted Camelot Castle he stood firm and saluted it. There was a lot of people all rushing about from the overworked bank to the flax field which was full of people all trying to grab as much flax as they could. The plant was very scarce worldwide and was on the brink of extinction, so the Seers requested a group of wizards passing by to put a charm on the flax in order for it to grow quicker. Due to this, the flax was a lot poorer in quality and had a tendency to become weak once it was picked. "Out of my way!" Tarqinder bellowed at the crowd. The crowd quickly disbanded as Tarqinder angrily barged past and entered the Forester's Arms bar. The bar was almost empty apart from a tramp lying in the corner, nearing death. "I'll have a Wizard's Mind Bomb," Tarqinder said. "Yes sir, coming right up. Unfortunately we have little left thanks to some depressed lad who had come from Port Sarim drinking the lot," the bartender said. "From Port Sarim?" "Yes, and he was heading for Ardougne. Looked a bit like a highwayman in his cape. One Hell of a journey he had, he left his friend for dead and caused a young girl to kill herself." "Was he carrying a large sword?" "Oh yes, it was a long silver blade, thought it might have been one of those legendary godswords. Of course, you'll only find a godsword in a museum now, they're valuable and people need the money." "Right, enough of your lecturing on godswords, now can I just have my drink because I need to find a certain bandit." Tarqinder got his drink and exited. As he passed a Seer, he turned to Tarqinder. "He's still out there you know, and now you have returned you must find him," the Seer said. "Right," Tarqinder said, baffled. ---- The cave was quiet, the water dripped from the roof into the filthy pool below. Veedi looked at the ceiling, trying to imagine she could see the stars just like she could at the Tree Gnome Stronghold. She began to wish she'd never left, because then she wouldn't be on the brink of being killed. "It's you," said an ogre. "What do you mean? And why is your voice not so slurred?" Veedi asked. "Keep it down will you? I'm not like the other ogres, I don't want to kill you or anyone else." "What's your name?" "Urak." "Well Urak, you still haven't explained about your near perfect voice." "I listen to how humans speak, they do not miss out words as the other ogres do. Humans are superior, it's clear to see, just a look at your structures and cities, and compare them to our pathetic excuses of settlements." "So you're going to try and set me free?" "Yes." "Hold on, you were in the crowd when I was captured, you winked at me!" "Yes I know, I couldn't save you then and there thought." "Why did you not let anyone else free?" "I haven't been able to, I am not strong or powerful enough to enter the cave, but now I have discovered its entrance I can break in." "If you let me free they'll kill you!" "That's a risk I'm willing to take." "And what exactly is your plan?" "I'm going to free you from your chains and take you up to the surface, ogres do not have perfect vision, so hopefully the others will not see us." "Okay, let's get going then!" "Patience please, I will have to check for intruders." "Can I request you take Henry the Head Wizard as well after I've been free?" "Yes of course you can, and I will do as you wish, but first I need to set you free." Urak headed to the entrance of the cave, there was nobody about. He returned to Veedi and snapped her chains as if they were strings. He lifted her up and carried her to the surface. Yanille was in the distance, and it was reachable by foot. "Right, let's get going towards Ardougne-" "Urak!" A voice yelled from behind. Two large ogres strutted up to Urak. Both were dressed in strong metal armour and carried long pointed spears. "He's freed a prisoner, get him!" Yelled the first ogre. "Run!" Urak yelled to Veedi. Veedi jumped out of Urak's arms and began to run. She turned back to see one of the ogres drive a spear into Urak's stomach causing him to tumble off the narrow path they were on. "Urak!" Veedi squealed in horror. She had no time to mourn however, as the two ogres were marching towards her, spears pointed. ---- Veedi had managed to outrun the ogres due to her agility. She had reached Yanille, and decided she would hide away in the Wizards' Guild, as it was the closest haven. As she crept inside she closed the door behind her and ascended the staircase. Reaching the second floor she came face to face with Norbert and the other wizards, as well as a stranger carrying an old battered book. "A gnome?" Asked the stranger. "She's on our side!" Norbert snapped. "My apologies," the stranger said turning to Veedi. "I'm Jake!" Category:Gielinor stories